Genesis
by GEM1588
Summary: Every relationship has a beginning. Kate/Pogue. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My first Covenant Fic (and my first song fic)

For Kate & Pogue (Why are there only three stories about them on FF?)

Song Title: I Want Candy  
Artist: Bow Wow Wow (not the Aaron Carter version)

Pairing: Kate/Pogue

Rating: T (language)

Summary: Every relationship has a beginning.

Author's Note: **Song lyrics** are in bold. _Inner monologue_ is in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or the song.

* * *

**Intro**

**(cheesy 80's music plays)**

Kate Tunney sat in the passenger seat of her father's Escalade. The backseat was filled with boxes of her personal belongings. After two years on the waiting list, a spot had finally opened at Spenser.

There was a long line of cars and SUVs waiting to unload in front of the dormitories. Kate figited with nervous excitement as she watched the other students climb the stairs into the enormous brownstone building.

VVVVVVRRRROOOOMMMMMM

The revving of an engine caught Kate's attention and she turned just in time to see a yellow blur speed past, dangerously close to several parked vehicles. The front wheel of the motorcycle rose off the ground as the daredevil atop rode one-handed. Kate watched with sublime fascination until the bike disappeared behind the Provost's house.

**I know a guy who's tough but sweet**

Kate didn't realize how much crap she brought with her until she had to carry it up four flights to her room. She was on her sixth trip and decided to laden herself like a pack mule with the last several items so she wouldn't have to go back again.

"Hold the door!" she shouted picking up her pace, only to find it had shut tightly when she reached her destination. Contorting her body she attempted to balance her load while at the same time freeing a hand long enough to reach for the door.

Each time she let go something else fell from the stacked tower.

"Can I get some help here?"

Her request fell on deaf ears as a group of girls briefly glanced her way; though none made a move to assist.

_Stuck-up bitches_

Kate tried once again to open the door; toppling an entire box filled with snacks.

That's when the door finally opened.

A gorgeous guy with longish hair and a black leather jacket now stood in directly in her path.

"Help," she whimpered.

He smiled and laughed.

It was a light cherubic sound that brought a smile to Kate's face.

Propping a booted foot against the door, he moved out of the way so Kate could enter.

Then he leaned over scooping packs of fallen candy, chips and pretzels into his bike helmet.

At that moment Kate realized two things.

He had a fantastic ass.

and

He had a fantastic ass.

**He's so fine, he can't be beat**

Kate skipped the New Student Orientation in lieu of spending time with her roommate. Kira Snider seemed to know everything about Spenser. The way Kate saw it, she'd learn more from the resident gossip girl than a boring assembly.

They stood with an assortment of girls looking out over the pool.

"They're so HOT!"

It wasn't just an opinion. It was a fact.

The four guys in tiny Speedos were almost god-like.

They were involved in a serious round of horseplay next to a set of metal bleachers. There was a loud splash as one of them was knocked into the pool.

He swam back to edge and reached up clasping hands with the guy who pushed him. Instead of getting out of the pool, the guy pulled his teammate in with him.

_Who are they?_

Judging from the ever-growing crowd of female spectators they had to be quite popular, but Kate was only interested in one of them.

He'd removed his bathing cap, exposing his longer-than-school-regulation hair.

"Pogue Parry. He swims Fly and Relay. Went to State Finals last year."

Kate realized one more thing.

His abs were even better than his ass.

She brought a discreet hand to her bottom lip to check for drool.

**He's got everything that I desire**

"Pogue."

Kate sat on the vanity bench facing the mirror, observing the way her lips puckered when she spoke.

"Pogue."

She repeated his name, trying to say it without breaking into a big shit-eating grin. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Pogue Parry."

That was slightly better.

Kira was a walking encyclopedia of knowledge. Kate had to sit through the biographies of Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers before hearing about Pogue.

Like Kate, Pogue was a junior with plans to attend Harvard after graduation. He was from old money, lived on a thousand acre estate in Ipswich and had a Ducati. He was also smart, funny and a talented athlete.

And most importantly; he was single.

"Pogue."

She was still smiling like a loon.

Kate ran the brush through her hair for the thousandth. There was a chance she might see him at dinner tonight in the dining hall.

"Pogue Parry."

**Sets the summer sun on fire**

Pogue wasn't at dinner. Neither were any of his friends.

Kate was very disappointed.

She sat with Kira and a few girls from their hall, picking at her dinner; a half-assed attempt at Chef Salad. One would think with the astronomical tuition the food might be slightly better than public school cafeteria fare. That was not the case, as the main entrée didn't look the least bit edible.

Kate was thankful for the junk food she'd brought with her.

The conversation around her focused primarily on a party in a place called The Dells. It was an annual tradition for the Spenser students.

According to Kira, everyone would be there.

Kate hoped that everyone included Pogue Parry.

After dinner their little group headed back to the dorms to shower and change. On their way they passed by the student parking lot. It was like the Auto Show. There were plenty of Mercedes, BMWs and Infinities, but there were also Porsches and Corvettes.

A black Hummer raced around the corner, spinning wheels. On its tail was a silver Mustang convertible. The top was down and two guys sat inside; one of them being Pogue.

The Mustang tried to pass the Hummer, but the big black vehicle swerved from side to side keeping the Ford behind it.

Horns honked. Tires squealed.

At one point the driver of the Hummer slammed on the brakes. Red tail lights flashed as the vehicle screeched to a dead stop with the Mustang right on its ass.

Kate thought for sure there was going to be an accident.

She didn't hear an impact; but both drivers got out of their cars seemingly to check for damage.

Pogue stood on the passenger seat and leaned over the windshield. He wore a sleeveless shirt, exposing his muscular biceps.

Even in the distance she could hear him laughing. The butterflies somersaulted on her stomach and she couldn't help smiling at the sound.

A blonde boy slid onto the Mustang's hood and reached down between the vehicles.

"Four inches, Baby!"

"That's bigger than your dick!"

"Blow me!"

There was more laughter and some money exchanged. But the only thing Kate was watching was Pogue.

The sun's fading rays reflected on the metallic surfaces giving him a near glimmering profile.

Perfection never looked so yummy.

**I want candy, I want candy**

_Candy?_

_Scratch that._

_I want Parry!_

_

* * *

_

If you're reading this for the second (or third) time you may notice that I changed the layout a little based on a rec from SilentKnightInDisguise11 - Thanks for the tip! - Gemma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Go to see him when the sun goes down**

Kate ducked for cover and snuck behind a pair of girls. She was using them as a screen to hide from Bordy.

She and Kira had caught a ride to The Dells with Aaron Abbot. Kira rode shotgun, leaving Kate alone in the backseat with Aaron's friend.

Bordy seemed alright, until he started talking. Then he turned into an idiot with nothing interesting to say. At one point Kate stopped listening, but he didn't seem to notice.

Once Aaron and Bordy were out of sight, Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go dance."

Kate followed a blonde girl past a raging bonfire toward a makeshift DJ table. People laughed and partied around them. Kate kept a vigilant eye open for any site of you-know-who, as she took her place on the grassy 'dance floor'.

She'd just started to relax and enjoy herself when THEY arrived.

It was like something you'd see in a movie.

Four silhouettes appeared at the peak of the hill. They walked confidently into the valley beneath.

Kate involuntarily held her breath.

One of them was Pogue.

The sides of her mouth pulled into a smile as she exhaled.

_Ass_

_Abs_

_Arms_

_A Physical Triple Threat_

But there was also his smile and his laugh. And the fact that he'd stopped to help her when no one else had.

_Go get him Kate Tunney!_

**Ain't no finer boy in town**

Like a sniper scoping a prospective target, Kate watched Pogue's every movement. She watched him run his hands through his hair and laugh with his friends. She watched the way he held the bottle against his mouth as he drank.

The way his leather jacket fit snugly across his broad shoulders

The way his jeans hugged his tight ass

"Hey, Kate."

When she heard his voice, her body responded immediately with a tiny rush of adrenalin.

His name on the tip of her tongue, she smiled broadly ready to speak.

That's when she saw the other girl.

Flushed with embarrassment, she turned her back when this other "Kate" began talking to him.

It was naive for her to think that she was the only "Kate" in a big school like Spenser.

Not to mention, it was downright stupid to think that she was the only female who had her sights set on Pogue Parry.

She took one last whimsical glance his way, only to find the girl's hand on his bicep as they both laughed about who-knows-what.

Kate purposefully turned her attention elsewhere, promising herself that she would not look his way again.

But promises are made to be broken.

**You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered**

"… four cop cars on Old Dell Road…."

Kate stood there watching the mass exodus.

She had no idea where Kira, Aaron or Bordy were.

So she ran with everyone else toward the wooded area where everyone parked.

She paused by a tree, searching for Aaron's car as flocks of students swept past her.

She didn't recognize any of the vehicles; except the large black Hummer.

She heard sirens in the distance and began to panic.

Her parents would KILL her if she got busted.

Without thinking she ran toward said vehicle, only to find there were at least a dozen students crammed inside.

All but four of them were female.

"Can you fit one more?"

"Sure, hop in!"

Kate found herself sitting on the lap of girl who was sitting on the lap of a dark haired guy.

"Close the door!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

The Hummer shot forward going from zero to what felt like a hundred almost instantly. Kate was thrown backward into another girl, who moaned in pain as they collided.

"HOLD ON!"

The driver shouted as they went over a ditch.

Everyone in the car screamed as the Hummer's suspension was put to the test.

Kate was tossed upward into the air and into the roof.

THUD

"OW."

Kate winced and cupped her head with both hands, elbowing the girl next to her as she did.

"TREE!"

The Hummer swerved and this time Kate was thrown against the door, slamming her head against the window.

_Oh my God I am going to DIE!_

**So sweet, you make my mouth water**

When they pulled into the Spenser parking lot Kate wanted nothing more than to put her feet on solid ground. They'd had several "near-misses" on their journey and Kate was thankful just to be alive.

Apparently the Hummer's owner Tyler, had just gotten his driver's license three days ago.

He would have gotten it sooner, had he not failed the test twice.

The other girls lagged behind talking with the guys, but Kate headed straight for the dorm. Her head was pounding and all she wanted was to take an aspirin and go to sleep.

"Hey!"

She heard HIM call out. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't; she glanced over her shoulder at the grinning face of Pogue Parry.

"You dropped this."

He held up her cell phone.

Kate took the phone and held it tightly against her chest.

"Oh my God!"

It only took a split second for Kate to lose herself in those mysterious green eyes.

So lost that she didn't realize she was just standing there staring at him.

One side of his mouth curled into a smile.

"Some people call me that, but I prefer Pogue."

It took a few seconds for his reply to register in Kate's brain. When it finally did, she laughed.

"You're funny."

"Thanks."

His head tilted toward his shoulder shyly.

His fingers raked through his hair.

"I'm Kate."

She said with what had to be a goofy expression. She squeezed her phone tightly uncertain what to do next.

"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"

Kate and Pogue both turned in the direction of the verbal intrusion.

Kate wasn't sure which one of the guys yelled it. But if she had to guess it would be the blonde one in the middle with the cocky grin. He just looked like trouble.

"Don't pay attention to them."

Pogue gave her a small wave goodbye before shoving his hands in his pockets.

He walked back to his friends.

"What no goodnight kiss?"

"Shut up, Reid!"

Pogue grabbed the blonde's jacket and pulled him toward the curb.

Kate watched them get back into the Hummer and drive away.

**I want candy, I want candy**

Not that she wanted to read anything into a passing comment.

But the way his friends were looking at them, could there be any truth to it?

Could Pogue Parry be interested in her?

Kate Tunney intended to find out.

* * *

One more verse to go...

Thank you to everyone for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd thought I'd share one FUN FACT about this story: The original inspiration came from Tony Basil's "Mickey". If you replace "Mickey" with "Parry" (as I am guilty of) - it's a much better song. Unfortunately, aside from the hook, the rest of the lyrics kinda suck. Then Halloween came around - and "I Want Candy" is a song one of my local radio stations plays continuously during October and so I replaced "Candy" with "Parry" and thus, my mind gave birth to this little song-fic.

Remember Candy = Parry throughout the song.

-Gemma

* * *

**Candy on the beach, there's nothing better**

When Kate Tunney climbed into bed that night all she could think about was Pogue Parry. She replayed the scene several times in her mind, each time finding another fault with her own reaction.

"You're funny?" That was dumb. So dumb. She should have said something a little more clever to him. Something that would stick in his memory.

She never even thanked him for giving her phone back. How hard was it to utter a simple "thank you"?

Maybe she should have tried to shake his hand when she introduced herself. Yes, physical contact would have been good; like that other girl at The Dells.

The more she thought about it, the more distressed she became.

What the hell kind of impression had she made on him?

Probably not a good one.

_Dammit. It ended before it even began._

Kate rolled onto her side and pulled the covers up to her neck. Oh well, she could still dream, couldn't she? Smiling she closed her eyes and pictured the beautiful beach in Antigua where she'd vacationed over the summer.

_The part of Brad Pitt will now be played by: Pogue Parry_

It wasn't even hard to envision Pogue's sculpted torso glistening in the summer sun.

_Help! Help! I have a tanning emergency! She would exclaim. Pogue would rush over with a bottle of lotion; his deep green eyes capturing hers in a kind of inescapable gravity. _

"_Where should I start?" he'd ask_

"_Wherever you want…" she would reply._

_He would smile mischievously._

SLAM

The loud noise brought Kate out a dead sleep.

"There you are!"

Kira was furious.

"Do you have ANY idea how long we've been looking for you?"

Kate mumbled a sleepy apology as she rubbed her eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. She felt awful that she hadn't at least called Kira to let her know that she'd made it back to the dorms safely. Admittedly, it was pretty shitty on her part.

It wasn't until Kira began undressing that Kate noticed her clothes were filthy.

"What happened?"

Her question was answered with a forty-five minute rant about Aaron's car getting stuck in a mud puddle and how she and Bordy had to get out and push.

"He made YOU push the car!"

Kate was even angrier than Kira now. What the hell kind of guy would do something like that?

From that moment forward, Aaron Abbot was on Kate Tunney's Shit List.

**But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater**

Kate did not see Pogue again until the first day of classes.

It wasn't the best day for Kate. Somehow her schedule had gotten messed up and she was in sophomore English instead of the AP track. Her core curriculum included two math classes; Calculus I and Calculus II – which for obvious reason cannot be taken simultaneously. Kate spent the better part of the morning in the office trying to get things sorted out but alas, that's when the secretary's computer crashed.

At that point she was told to go eat lunch and come back in an hour.

Kate didn't recognize anyone in the lunchroom, so she sat at a table with a few friendly looking faces. The talk of the moment was the upcoming Fall Fest.

Formals were one of Kate's favorite things and she found herself fitting into the conversation quite easily.

"There they are."

The conversation lulled immediately as the entire table turned to look at the four guys who had just entered the room.

Kate cupped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Pogue Parry looked more than a little ridiculous in a Spenser uniform.

It wasn't that he wasn't still the hottest guy in the room. It was just that, well, it seemed jeans and a leather jacket suited him much better. The maroon sweater/blazer combo didn't do him a bit of justice. Neither did the slick backed ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Go ask him."

Kate looked over as one of the girls stood up and smoothed down her skirt.

"Wish me luck."

The girl walked over to the four guys and stood directly in front of Pogue.

"Say yes. Say yes. Say yes."

The girls' around her whispered excitedly to each other in support of their friend.

Kate's mouth went dry as she realized as she saw the girl to talking Pogue. She was asking him to Fall Fest!

Because Pogue's back was turned, Kate couldn't read his lips to see what he was saying. But she could see the broadening smile on the girl's face.

The wider it got. The lower Kate's heart sank.

Not that she had a chance anyway.

When girl came skipping back to the table, Kate's heart plummeted.

"Sooooooo….."

She sat down at the table, trying her best to keep a poker face.

"He said…"

Kate felt the tuna salad churning in her stomach. She turned her head toward Pogue, who was standing in line; a mouthful of French Fries sticking out of his mouth as the tall dark haired guy beside him patted him on the shoulder.

"…maybe…"

In shock Kate turned her attention back the girls at the table.

They were smiling and congratulating their friend.

_Why are they so happy? He said 'maybe'. Maybe isn't yes._

She turned Pogue's way once more.

Only to find that he was looking back at her.

"Pogue, would you like some CHOCOLATE pudding?"

"Dude!"

Pogue turned around quickly.

"What?"

The blonde replied innocently as he placed a small desert container on his friend's tray.

Kate faced the girls at the table again.

This could not be a coincidence.

_Could it?_

**Some day soon I'll make you mine, **

After lunch Kate reported to the office and was given a revised schedule. Much to her dismay her next class was Advanced Chemistry; more specifically her least favorite subject. But she knew if she wanted to get into Harvard this was one of the punishments she'd have to endure.

Slowly she made her way across the building to the science wing.

The wheels in her mind still churning over the pudding comment.

"Hey Kate!"

"Oh Hi Bordy."

Kate forced a smile as he caught up beside her. Turned out he was on his way to Advanced Chemistry too. Kate tried to look on the bright side, at least she knew one person in her class.

They sat together at one of the marble topped tables in the classroom. It was vastly different than the large lecture halls she'd been in earlier that morning. This room seemed almost cozy.

Kate's eyebrows raised as their teacher entered the room. His thicker than a slice of bread glasses, white lab coat and electrified grey-silver hair gave him quite an interesting appearance.

"HELIUM!"

He shouted as he jumped up, delivering a roundhouse kick to the white board at the front of the room. He landed in a squat-like position making a 'yaaaah'-like sound.

Everyone in the class cheered.

"He just got his black belt last year."

Bordy explained to Kate who could only stare forward in disbelief.

_Yeah, this is going to be one interesting class._

"NOBLE GAS!"

He shouted again pointing to someone in the front row.

"Argon!"

The old man clapped and whirled his fists pretending to spar with the student.

Just then Pogue Parry walked in the door and tried to slip into a seat unnoticed.

"A-HA!"

The teacher whirled around delivering a karate chop onto the desk right in front of Pogue.

"Mr. Parry, you are late! No one comes to MY class late!"

Kate watched with amusement as Pogue was escorted to the front of the classroom. For the remainder of class he stood on one leg while trying to balance a twelve inch thick chemistry textbook on his head.

Kate couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Maybe chemistry wasn't her favorite subject, but this was definitely her favorite class.

**Then I'll have candy all the time**

The bell rang, signaling the end of Advanced Chemistry.

As Kate packed up her books Bordy asked about the rest of her schedule. She carelessly handed it to him while keeping an eye on Pogue. A girl from their class was by his side offering her notes since he hadn't been able to take any of his own.

Kate looked away with a sigh. She reminded herself that she wasn't here to meet boys. She was here for education. For Harvard.

"So about Fall Fest…"

Bordy was rambling on and on; Kate half-tuned him out as he followed her out the door. Her next class was in the Languages wing; all the way on the other side of the building. She was fairly certain the five minutes between bells would barely be enough time to get there. And seeing how Pogue was disciplined made her leery of being late.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Kate hadn't been paying that much attention to him. She didn't expect him to ask her to Fall Fest. She didn't really want to go with him but she didn't know how to tell him no. Especially since her roommate and his best friend were already going together.

"I, uh…"

Kate hesitated; sifting through potential lies in an effort not to hurt his feelings. Not able to come up with anything worthwhile she fell back on one the oldest tricks she knew.

"Whoops"

She let her notebook slip out of her arms to the floor as a distraction. Papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm such a clutz"

Bordy chased after a few sheets of stray papers as Kate bent over to get her notebook.

"Let me help you. You're Kate, right?"

He said as he helped her gather her things.

"Yeah."

"I'm Caleb."

Kate smiled and shook his outstretched hand. He certainly was a cutie.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Kate forced herself to remain calm as Pogue came up beside her to greet his friend. While Pogue quickly recounted his in-class torture, a lop-sided grin spread across Caleb's face.

"So you two…"

He pointed first to Pogue then to Kate.

"Have chemistry together."

There was a subtle emphasis on the word 'chemistry' and Kate looked from Caleb to Pogue. The boys exchanged a look that she didn't quite understand. Before she had time to figure it out, Bordy joined them with a fistful of papers.

He mentioned their pending Fall Fest date again and Kate felt her face flush.

"I, uh.."

Kate stuttered; unintentionally looking at Pogue.

He was looking back at her.

And for just a moment

She felt like he was reading her mind.

Which was insane.

(Because only sparkly vampires can do that)

"Sorry, man."

Pogue clapped Bordy on the shoulder apologetically.

"I already asked her."

"What? When?"

Bordy looked thoroughly confused.

"Just now."

"You're going with Pogue?"

There was a hint of hurt in Bordy's voice. Kate felt bad for about a nanosecond, but the she realized this was an opportunity.

And she sure as hell was going to take it!

"YES."

Kate told him.

It was that simple.

Pogue picked up Kate's schedule from the pile of papers.

Then he walked her to class.

and

of course

She was late.

**I want candy, **

But Kate didn't care.

**I want candy**

Because she had other things on her mind

**I want candy, **

Like what she was going to wear to Fall Fest

**I want candy,**

More specifically - what flavor lip gloss

**I want candy…**

Because Kate Tunney had big plans for her lips

And Pogue's

* * *

And so the song ends but not the drama. The story continues in Genesis Verse 2.


End file.
